mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Burns
Cameron Burns (April 9th, 1982) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Kimberly Burns and Daniel Burns. She has one younger sister, Danni Burns. Growing up Cameron's parents had high expectations for her. She did well in school, and skipped the 4th grade. She graduated from High School when she was just 16 years old. An accomplishment she's very proud of. Unlike her sister, she's never been one to make friends. Her natural curiosity fueled her interest in Science and Genetics. She took a job at Arcturus after finishing up college. She is one of the top Genetics Researchers in the country. She's worked on projects such as Project Red Horse. During the Gemini Murders, she was initially a target, but was spared because she saved her sister. Cameron also did a DNA test for investigator against her boss's (Lawrence Bridges) orders. Cameron's interest in science caused her to join Sark Industries where she opened up her own lab Cameron Labs. Cameron would later help her sister raise her daughter. Cameron herself never got married, being married to science. =Early Life= Early on in life, Cameron took an interest in Science and her education. She was always very bright. She attended pre-school, and started school a year early. She skipped the 4th grade. She started High School at just 12 years old. Cameron joined many science clubs, and in middle school won every science fair with her genetics projects. =High School= Cameron continued doing well in HIgh School, and graduated at just 16 as Valedictorian of her class. She graduated with the class of 1998. =College= In 1998, Cameron attended Stanford University, where she spent several years working on her PhD in Genetics. While at Stanford she made several connections with the science community, including at The Foss Institute. It was through them that Arcturus took notice of her. Her grades in college remained high, and she finished with a perfect GPA. =Arcturus= After graduating from Stanford, she was offered a job at Arcturus. It was there she started working on projects such as Project Red Horse. She enjoyed moving back home, but dedicated her life to science. In 2008, she received a call from the police stating that they found her sister in a ditch. Cameron reluctantly picked her up, and let her stay with her. Cameron only saw her sister as a project, not as a sister. She wanted her sister to get pregnant, so that she could experiment on her. She mostly saw her sister as a potential test subject. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini murders, the fact that Gemini was targeting Arcturus Employees worried her a bit. Despite this, she wasn't killed during the murders. She assisted investigators by analyzing Genetics tests out of her own curiosity against her boss's orders. She helped them identify possible relatives of Misty Damon and Cara Leigh as well as Breeze Rourke and Sylvia Marcil. She was initially a victim of the killer, but was spared because of her relationship with her sister. =Later Life= Cameron quit her job at Arcturus and joined Sark Industries. There, Nate Sark allowed her to create her own Genetics Lab, Cameron Labs. Her sister eventually did end up pregnant, and she warmed up to her and the baby. She helped raise Amelia Burns. =Quotes= "No. Community college is cheap enough for her to get a job, and work while she pays her way through on her own. If she wasn't smart enough for a scholarship, then that's on her for not trying harder." "My sister was kicked out because she never got into university. So she holds a grudge of course." Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scientists Category:MISTX0